


I’ll stay right here and carry you, while you clear your head and I grind my teeth.

by proboning



Series: I am what you need when you can't find it somewhere else. [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, but it's ok, it's not horribly graphic, kind of violent, like ow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proboning/pseuds/proboning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt: "Derek can’t take it all in, if it weren’t for Stiles’s warm and heavy hand anchoring him to the moment he’d be convinced this is a dream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll stay right here and carry you, while you clear your head and I grind my teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, of course.

*****

Derek has felt himself, and his position in the pack, shifting for weeks. It’s sort of like he’s getting pushed out, like they did to Uncle Peter when he started going against the family rules. His father has been asking less of him, and his mother and sister have been pouring melancholy scents like they’re mourning a death.

And his wolf has been changing; becoming faster and stronger, keeping Stiles close like he’s all Derek has. He’s hurt and confused, and Stiles is picking up on the emotions; becoming worried and jumpy. Adding this onto the knowledge that they’ll be summoned to prove the mating bond is sealed, and Stiles is a mess. He frets around the house and twitches when he’s not moving around the room like a cornered animal.

The only way to get an answer is to ask his father; something he’s been hesitant to do since the shift had started and he feels more hostel around his alpha. Having no other choice, Derek catches and follows his father’s scent; finding him working in the back garden.

Derek makes noise as he walks to make sure his father knows he’s coming, but doesn’t say anything; waiting instead for the other man to start the conversation. His father finishes planting the flowers he’s adding to the already extremely colourful garden, and begins watering them before addressing Derek.

“I’ve been waiting for you to come talk to me, Derek.” He turns to grin at his son over his shoulder. “I’m honestly surprised it’s taken so long; Stiles has been fretting about for over a week.” Derek smiles back quietly. It’s always amused his father, Derek’s fierce protectiveness and feeling to please Stiles. Even before they realized they were mates, Derek was the same and his father always indulged his behaviour with a soft smile.

“Well, he’s been pretty easy to appease so far. As unlikely as that seems.” It’s true, Stiles is a lot less on edge than he would be if Derek didn’t pull him aside hourly to soothe and kiss away the tension in his mate’s shoulders. Stiles has never been still, though. His mind is always running rampant and his body tries to keep up.

The other man concedes that with a nod and a hand flop. “I won’t beat around the bush, as they say; I know why you’re here.” He turns to he’s facing his son dead on, looking into his eyes. “I’ve decided to cut you from the pack, as a beta.”

Derek can feel himself tensing, his wolf is growling and wants a fight, but Derek ignores it. He looks around frantically, trying to process the information. “Why? I don’t understand.”

His father sighs, like what he’s saying is difficult, but he smiles anyway. “It’s not a bad thing, Derek. It’s not a punishment; almost the opposite, really. You’ve got a mate, now, and you’ve always shown promise to be a good alpha.” He takes off his fisherman’s hat to run a hand through his hair. “I want you to start your own pack, and Stiles’s friends have been sniffing around you; they need an alpha.”

He pauses, gathering the rest of his thoughts. “I know you were never directly trained to be an alpha, but you know what to do, how it is. You might not see it, but you’re going to be a great leader. It’s time you start your own family.”

He gathers up his things and leaves with a pat on Derek’s shoulder, not even waiting for Derek to gather something to say. He leaves his son gaping after his retreating form like a child. He’s right though; Derek was never meant to be an alpha. Laura was next in line when his father finally decides to give over. There was never a question of who it was going to be. 

Stiles senses something’s off, because in the next moment he’s beside Derek, a tentative hand on his arm and a curious look on his face. Derek turns, telling him all his father dropped on him, Stiles tightens his hand when Derek’s voice falters as he explains they’re no longer part of his family’s pack.

They stand in the garden silently as Derek’s mind reels and he remembers what all this means. Not only is he responsible for finding a pack, but they’re also out of a home. Now that Derek has been officially and fully cut from his former pack he needs to find his own territory. Despite the understanding and knowledge that his father and he are not enemies, wolves are territorial and tension will rise fast.

Derek can’t take it all in, if it weren’t for Stiles’s warm and heavy hand anchoring him to the moment he’d be convinced this is a dream.

His father wanders back over, a pleasant smile still on his face. “Ah, I’m glad you’re both here.” He puts his hands in his pockets, staring at them bemusedly. “I forgot to tell you, Derek, that I’ve taken the liberty of getting you some territory. I hope it’s all right with you, but there was a large chunk of Hale property that we weren’t using, that wasn’t even considered ours, except by law. So I’ve had the deeds transferred to you, I don’t remember how many acres it is exactly, but it’s plenty I believe. Your mother and sister have already begun finding contractors to build a house for you, if I’m right. They’ll be excited you know now.” He begins to walk away. “Think of it as a- a congratulatory present. For all that’s happened.” He pats them both on the back with a smile and heads for the house; whistling all the way.

They both follow him with their eyes until he’s disappeared through the back door. Slowly, they turn to look at one another. Stiles is the first to speak, saying in a small, disbelieving voice, “This has been a strange month.”

Derek really can’t help but agree.

*****

Derek feels Stiles’s emotions in the back of his mind. A constant strum he can hone in on if necessary. Only in extreme circumstances do Stiles’s emotions break through enough for Derek to feel them like his own. When Stiles’s sleeping and defences are down or he’s having nightmares, if he’s hurt, or feeling something strong enough that he can’t contain it well.

As he and Stiles are separated by people at the government offices for werewolves, Derek keeps a steady awareness on what his mate is feeling. _Nervousness. Reluctance._

He’s taken to a room, one with a mirror window leading to what seems to be another room; though there’s a curtain blocking his sight, so he can’t see what’s on the other side. The man who escorted him here says nothing, just casually leans against the wall next to a series of buttons.

Derek begins to get irritated, he’s not happy that he’s not being talked to, and that he and Stiles had to be separated. And that he doesn’t know were Stiles is, or what they’re doing with him. Derek tunes back into the low hum in the back of his mind, trying to get a bit of information on Stiles. _Panic. Fear. Confusion. **Pain.**_

His wolf snarls, and before Derek can blink he has the other man held against the wall, claws cutting into his neck and fangs bared. “What are you doing to him?” His voice is a deep growl, words barely cutting through the rumble.

The other man barely flinches, instead he smirks and reaches for a button next to him. Derek watches as the curtain is pulled back to reveal his mate, _his Stiles_ , cowering in on himself in a corner. He’s transformed into his wolf, ears back, eyes closed, being beaten by the man who took him away earlier. A thick leather belt folded in his hands striking Stiles over and over again.

It’s a terrifying blind rage that has Derek throwing the man he’s got choking against the wall into the window, causing the hard glass to crack but not shatter. He picks the other man up again and throws him harder, growling as the glass finally gives and he flies into the other room.

Derek jumps in after, stalking over to the frozen man who’s been hurting his mate. Derek snatches the belt from his loose grip, striking the other with the leather as many times as he saw him hit Stiles. When he’s finished, he picks the man up and throws him against the wall, effectively knocking him out.

He catches sight of Stiles, whimpering and curled into the smallest ball in the corner. Derek approaches slowly, reigning in his anger enough to prevent Stiles from being frightened of _him_. He rubs a slow and oh so careful hand down his mate’s spine, a few strokes later and Stiles gets up on shaky legs and walks into Derek. He pulls the wolf into his arms, cradling Stiles tightly to his chest and heads for the door, growling low and snapping at the semi-conscious men as they leave.

Derek makes their exit, not pausing when he’s spoken to, not slowing down until they’re next to the Camaro. Even then he puts Stiles in the passenger seat as quickly as possible, reassuring him and nuzzling into the wolf’s neck before making his way to the driver’s side.

They had to make a six hour journey to the nearest officiated government facility with the clearance to give the bond test, so he drives himself and Stiles to their hotel; sneaking Stiles through the lobby and up to their room. Once there he sets his mate on the bed gently, stripping off his clothes and situating them both under the covers. He waits patiently, if not a little on edge, for Stiles to change back.

It doesn’t take long for his strokes to be on soft fur to smooth and almost equally soft skin. As soon as Stiles is settled into his human form Derek is on him, checking every inch of skin and kissing just as much. Stiles laughs weakly when Derek’s lips brush over a particularly sensitive spot, but it quietly turns into a sob. Derek pulls Stiles into him, holding tight enough it hurts and whispers promises onto Stiles’s skin.

Stiles is so much stronger than he looks and is given credit for, he quiets quickly, only losing composure for a handful of minutes. Too many for Derek’s comfort. “Why did- why did they do that?” It’s nothing but a whisper, and his voice shakes, and it makes Derek sick.

Derek tries to keep his emotions tame enough Stiles won’t feel them on his own end of the bond, but he’s sure he fails. “I don’t think they did their homework. They must’ve noticed the mark and knew you were a slave once. Thought they could get away with it. But I’m sure they didn’t know you were mated to a beta, and definitely weren’t aware I’ve been made alpha.” Derek scratches his nails up Stiles’s back. “They weren’t expecting me to lose my cool like that, I think.” His voice has gone soft.

“Why did you do that, anyway? It was a bit of an overreaction, don’t you think?” Stiles sounds genuinely confused, like he isn’t Derek’s everything.

Derek frowns, pulling away to put a hand on Stiles’s jaw and to look him in the eye. “Stiles, you’re my mate, my pack. You’re all I have. You’re my universe.” He winces at the cheesiness and truth of the statement. “I would do anything for you.” He sighs and Stiles’s eyes are so big, so brown, and so honest and innocent. It sometimes kills him how much trust Stiles has in Derek and how damn _wonderful_ Stiles is. He looks at his mate desperately, keeping his face and eyes as open as possible. “I love you. I do, I love you.”

They don’t say it much, it’s obvious; they don’t need to. So it makes it more, it makes it something bigger than it seems when Derek says the words out loud. Stiles seems to crumble, another flood of things coming through their bond. _Gratitude. Peace. Comfort. Safety. **Love.**_

Stiles sighs, relaxes, and buries his face into Derek’s neck, trying to wriggle closer. Derek holds him tight, probably a little too much so, but Stiles doesn’t complain. He waits until Stiles falls asleep, listening to his breathing and his heart, and even then Derek doesn’t let himself sleep. He watches his mate; he makes sure he’s safe. Derek will never _ever_ let something like this happen again, he will rip the _heart_ out of anyone who tries.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: _Separate Rooms_ by Now, Now
> 
> I am the worst! Less than 30 minutes until the new episode and I haven't updated! And I was supposed to do it days ago. I'm sorry. :'( I wasn't pleased with this chapter and had to rewrite it.  
> But I'm here now! And I'm still not happy with this, but it's better than it was.
> 
> I feel like this might have quite a few typos and things, and if so, I'm sorry. And if they're too bad, please point them out.
> 
> Um, enjoy. My disclaimer hasn't changed. I don't claim to own any of these people, places, or things. Well... the plot is sort of mine.
> 
> Enjoy the episode! Cry with me! I'm freakin' out, man.


End file.
